


In Our Eyes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione remembers the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Eyes" and fanfic100 prompt "Years"

It was five years ago today that we flew off to the Minestry of Magic to try to save Sirius. I remember, when Harry was trying to convince the others not to come, I looked at each of their eyes.

We were scared, of course, but determined. We had trained for this battle and now we were filled with that Gryffindor courage that makes us do things like fly off into the night on invisible horses. And we trusted in Harry. We trusted that he would bring us back home alive. I could see it all in our eyes.

It was three years ago today that the six of us again stood together. We were going into battle- to rescue one of our own- and again Harry tried to talk us out of it. But no one would back down- I could see it in their eyes.

We were scared, yes, and full of that determination and classic Gryffindor courage, but there was something new. We had seen carnage and death. We had battled Death Eaters and seen comrades die. We might have still looked like young students, but our eyes… our eyes were too old to belong to children.

And today we stand together again, one member short. We stand before his grave and I look into the others' eyes. We are no longer scared. We don't have to face the world with anger, courage, and determination. We can never be children again, but we can live in peace now, because we trusted Harry all these years. We are free now. You can see it in our eyes.


End file.
